1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing an operation of resources constituting an information processing system, with a capability of enabling an administrator to perform a change of resource application with ease and efficiency in a large-scale information processing system including a large number of resources such as servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an information processing system formed by connecting resources such as servers via a network, there has been developed a technique for changing an application of a server by switching software to be transferred to the server when the server is booted.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-22190 discloses a multi-booting method of a system for changing a content of a boot program transferred from a boot disk, every time each server is booted, to operate the server in various environments.
However, in the conventional technology, when there is a plurality of servers to be used by changing the application, there has been difficulty in managing switching of these applications.
That is, the software-needs to be switched individually relative to each server, thereby causing a problem in that it is burdensome to an administrator of the information processing system. Particularly, when a size of the information processing system increases and the number of servers increases, execution of the switching of the software becomes even more difficult.
Accordingly, in a large-scale information processing system including a large number of servers, it is an important issue as to how easily and efficiently an administrator can change the application of the server.